Motor driven, bubble producing toys have been around for many years. Typically, such toys have a bubble solution reservoir, a motive power source, for example, a battery, a motor, a pump, a bubble solution feed tube, and a bubble wand. Exemplary patents and patent publications include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,141; 5,613,890; 6,200,184; 7,056,182; 7,059,930, 5,498,191; 5,975,358; 6,663,464; 7,470,165; 5,520,564; 6,024,632; 7,056,182; United States Patent Publication Nos. 2002/0061697; 2002/0090878; 2005/0148276; 2007/0032163; 2012/214378 and PCT Patent Publication No. WO2008/011346.
These bubble producing toys include those in which a bubble ring is dipped into bubble solution and then exposed to an air stream and those in which a wiper, typically a wire, travels across an bubble aperture coating it with bubble solution which is then exposed to an air stream. Both of these mechanisms have drawbacks. In the former case, the dipping ring device tends to lose solution readily or fail to form film consistently so the toy works intermittently. In the latter case, the wire can easily be bent or broken and the toy rendered unusable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bubble producing mechanism that can be used with motor driven bubble producing toys. One such improved mechanism is provided by the invention.